Forever and Eternity
by rubberduckie96
Summary: <html><head></head>Alaska Cullen finds her self with a new name, family, a new appearance and a massive secret to keep. That Alaska and her new family -the Cullens- are vampires. What sort of trouble can she get into...?</html>
1. Chapter 1 The Change

**So**_** this is my first chapter of my Twilight book and my first ever story. I hope you like and enjoy it. Thanks, Evie Xxx**_

**CHAPTER 1 PART 1**

**SAM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"Paul, Embry, Jared! Vampire at the East! Go!" I shout.

"It's just Carlisle and Esme and a eighteen year old girl." Edward says, chuckling to himself and kissing Bella.

2 years had gone by since the Volturi had come and left Forks. Since then, Embry and Leah have imprinted, My Emily is expecting our first child. And Jacob and Renesmee have been the closet that they have every been. She's 2 years old but physically and mentally looks and is 11 years old. The Cullen's house has been extended and decorated a lot more which means, much to the pack's annoyance, we had to help. We were only here because unknown vampires had been crossing the border from Seattle to Forks. We were just checking in on them because Doc and his wife had gone hunting.

"Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose. Carlisle wants you to sterilize everything in his Doctor's practice. And from what Carlisle's thinking our new sis was raped 7 times, stabbed 52 times and left naked in a wheat field." Jacob covers Renesmee's ears. Edward knods and mumbles something towards Jake. Emmett then comes out of no where and stands in front of Edward. He grabs him by his arms, shaking him back and fourth.

"Is she hot? Has she got big boobs? I mean is she pretty?" Rosalie whips Emmett with her scarf and everyone laughs slightly before stopping awkwardly. Emmett for you.

"Well, I can't say she's hot because I already have a girl. Alice can tell you." Edward replies. Every boy glances over to Alice as she snaps out of her vision glance.

"Rose, she's perfect. She's a really girly girl. Blonde hair, long eye lashes. She's feisty. Alaska..." Alice whispers, looking like she could cry. Jasper put's his hand on her thigh.

"She sounds great, sweetheart." It falls silent for a few minutes before I hear screaming. If it is Emily,the baby wasn't expected for another 3 weeks. Carlisle promised to deliver the baby. The whole pack's here. So that means Emily's going into labour on her own... Before anyone can process anything I start running. Evil thoughts run through my mind, responsive comments reassure me that the whole pack's here. Even Jake. And that must have been hard to get him away from Renesmee. Jacob's been around Bella, Edward and Nessie since they Cullens have started high school. They've been more protective then ever. I finally reach the house and phase back to a human.

"Emily, Emily! I'm here!" I rush into her house and find E cooking. What?

"What's wrong?" She whispers, rubbing her belly. Thank the lord she's safe. The thought of her going through pain feels like I'm the one feeling the pain. It's actually been hard for me to go with the pregnancy. I never wanted Emily to go through the pain any pregnant women will go through and the fact that I might lose her, like my mother, is indescribable.

"I thought you were going into labour, that's why I'm here." She smiles slightly and says "me and Morgan are just about perfect."

**~~~CARLISLE'S POV~~~**

Venom weeped out her stab wounds. Her screams weeped through my ear drums. Esme was scared the venom was just going to seep out of the various wounds she had. Her eyes were quickly changing from ocean blue to blood red. Esme was also scared that she would become a newborn before we got her home, we didn't want her to be thirsting blood in Canada. The Volturi would kill us... My wife gathered leafs to temporarily cover up the wounds. She slowly picked up her bridal style while I muffled her screams with my hand. Her screams were riddled with pain, easing off as the seconds ticked by. I always felt guilty when I injected the venom into my victim. Yes, they were dying or going to die but... Well...

"Love, we're home." Esme whispers in my ear.

"Right! I need 3 stomach bandages and Alice, I need some clothes!" I begin to work on our new member. Edward comes to help me stich up her wounds but goes quickly when Jaspar can't stand the smell of her blood. Alice comes back with a pair of clothes I really have no clue what they're called. She said they were disco leggings and a floral crop top. After I'm finished everyone except Renesmee and Bella sat waiting for Alaska- if that's her name- to spring awake ready to hunt. We all waited. Alaska's screams were turning into grimaces and grunts. Alice and Jaspar wanted to hunt with Rosalie, Emmett and Alaska. They were going to tell them all about us. 23 minutes and 7.029 seconds later -yes I was counting- her heart beat started to rapidly speed up. Then all of a sudden it stopped altogether and her fully transformed newborn eyes flung open...


	2. Chapter 2 The Game

**CHAPTER 1 PART 2**

**ALICE'S POV:**

"So I can't sleep, eat and be in the sun. I need blood. I don't need to blink and breathe but I'll have to do it around humans. And I'm extremely fast and extremely strong." Alaska says, climbing a tree.

"Yep and the fast and strong bit helps because there's a storm coming in 2 days. We need to get you a baseball outfit." I point out. Emmett started bouncing around like a toddler on steroids.

We quickly finished hunting. It was surprisingly quick because Alaska said she was satisfied after drinking just two mountain lion. Jaspar and I were concerned that she wasn't a normal newborn and the that she wasn't going to cope being around Renesmee and Jacob. I went straight to Carlisle to explain the situation with Alaska.

"She's not a normal newborn, Alaska doesn't thirst blood like any other newly transformed vampire."

"So Alaska can be around for the Vampire and Werewolf Annual Baseball Game?" I question. Carlisle nods his head before going to talk to Esme.

**ALASKA'S POINT OF VEIW:**

**~~~2 DAYS LATER~~~**

"Alice, how about this?" I quickly look in the mirror before walking out of my bedroom. She squeals.

"I love the white sleeveless top with the black stripes with buttons and the personalized writing on the back and underneath the skin tight black sleeve top. I want and need your white leggings with the black stripe down the side and your bringing black leg warmers into fashion. The black trainers are just, and the black hat with the letter 'C' in red." I decided that I wanted to have my first run when I'm on the pitch so Jacob, Renesmee, Edward, Bella and I were travelling in the Volvo. Alice said they were going to get me a Aston Martin, whatever that is. The journey to the pitch was very silent. Renesmee and Jacob were always chatting. I'd ask Alice why a fully grown man would have a interest in a 11 year old. I could feel the heat radiating from Jacob. I never the urge to drink blood as much as I want to do with Jacob right now. Edward obviously read my thoughts because half way through we stopped, Renesmee sat on Jacob's lap in the front seat and Edward sat next to me restraining my hands.

"Get off!" I hiss at him. Edward let go. We finally got to the pitch. The bases were a so far apart...

"Alaska, do you know how to play Baseball?" Carlisle asks.

"Hell yeah! It's the American past time. And I love baseball." I squeal. Then all of a sudden the wolves showed up. The blood... Jaspar and Emmett both put their arms round me. I breathed slowly. Let's just say it didn't help.

"So you all know the rule for our annual game! Esme is being the spectator and Jacob is on your team, we have an extra member." While the wolves decided who was going to ball we got into a line. First was Emmett. We were going to trick the pack that Emmett was the strongest but in actual fact I was. Then it was Edward. The same trick like Emmett but that Edward was faster. Then me, Jaspar, Renesmee, Carlisle, Alice, Jaspar and then Rosalie. Sam was balling. When Sam balled I was surprised that I actually saw it. Emmett started running. Wow... Edward did the exact same and then I was up. I grabbed the bat from the ground and did my signature X by my feet.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Who's the strongest?" Sam asked.

"It's Emmett." Jaspar replied. Edward then came over to me and whispered in a very hushed voice.

"Try to beat Emmett's score."

"Wh-" I try to question.

"Try to get the ball the other side of the forest." He chuckled, gave me a half smile then walked away to Renesmee. I quietly giggled to myself.

"Alaska. You're up!" Esme shouts. I step up to the base. The ball comes flying towards my face. It was actually quite scary. I wacked the ball and got a hoot from Emmett and Jaspar. I started running. It was all a blur, I just saw four glimpses of white under my feet before I skidded to a halt just by Alice.

"Wow, girl. You were right; you are in love with baseball!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Love

**Part 3 Chapter 1.**

**Alaska's Point Of View:**

When we got back home I didn't know what to do with myself. It would be my first night were I wouldn't be taught all the rules and I could do whatever I wanted.

"Um, Carlisle. I know that I'm a very new newborn but I wanna to go to my house, to get my personal objects like my phone and laptop. Stuff like that." I asked, looking down at my shoes.

"Okay. But take someone with you." I nodded before turning to the stairs. I would say thank you before I left. I got to my house which consisted of a white leather sofa, a 60 inch TV and a white/ black walk in wardrobe and a massive modern glass makeup table and seat which had light bulbs all the way round it. I was gonna fill all of my wardrobe and my makeup table with the stuff I was gonna take to from my house. I don't know what I was doing. I had all the time in the world. I would live forever. Then, I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in." Bella walked in gracefully with something in her hands.

"I brought you some clothes and shoes since that you only have a baseball outfit, a leather jacket and something that should be worn in summer." Bella placed the objects on my sofa and spun around, body facing the door.

"Bella, thank you." I added before she gave a quick response of "no problem". I got undressed from my baseball outfit and had a look at the dress. It was a grey cashmere sweater dress that came just above the knees when Bella wears it but it came to the middle of my thigh when I wore it. I may have to get one of my own. When I was tying the laces on my lumber jack style high heeled boots that Bella said she wore when the Volturi came to Forks 2 years ago, 3 comments ran through my head. Weird… I grabbed my black leather jacket and raced down to the living room at vampire speed. They all jumped when I arrived by fireplace, bag in hand.

"Girls, you ready?" Rosalie and Bella jumped up ready. Alice was already right next to me.

"We better go now. The sun is going to come up in about 3 hours and if we want to do 3 trips from Washington to Canada we better hurry up."

XOXOXOXOXOX

I finished arranging my clothes, shoes and makeup. It took my all night but I had finally finished.

"Alaska, it's time to go to school!" I sighed. How wrong was I that I thought that I didn't have to go to school. I grabbed my bag that had my IPhone, many eye contacts and lots of makeup. I was wearing the exact same thing. I raced downstairs. Alice was there waiting for me with a key. She guided me to the garage where there was an Aston Martian Vanquish hard top convertible in white. They was going to be the best year ever…


End file.
